Hades and the son of the Sea
by Kazlerox
Summary: Percy has known for his ability for awhe now and has attraction for Hades will he feel the same? Contains mpreg there will be a sequel
1. Chapter 1

Percy Pov

I guess I always had an attraction to Hades he was hot not because of his title that didn't matter to me but what did matter to me was who he was a person. They way walks, talks and personality but I was too scared to do anything about it. I knew from dad about my special ability I didn't tell anyone else about it I just want Es to be normal. How would you tell your boyfriend not to cum inside you because of your father is Poseidon and you can get pregnant. "What's wrong Perseus?" A seductive voice said I turned around and saw Hades just standing there in my cabin. "Lord Hades your son is in his cabin." I said to him and he gave me a chuckle and walked over to me and held my waist and kissed my lips. "I'm here for you Perseus." He said to me and roughly kissed me again it somehow felt like he was claiming me. "I know how you feel about me Perseus and I know about your ability does anyone else know?" He asked me and I shook my head he smiles at the thought of him know he could give me a child he grabbed my butt and squeezed it. "This will be mine and only mine Perseus." He told me

the day was like any other day out there and not much happened but Nico avoided me like the plague for some unknown reason which confused me. I went to my cabin for something and found a note wth the helm on it it was a note

to my sea prince

you will bear the children of the underworld

and the would my dark seas

Hades

it wasn't weird what so ever maybe that's why Nico has been avoiding me I wen to his cabin and knocked.. "Who is it?" I heard his voice I pushed the door open and saw something I thought I never see ever my half brother and my best friend half naked in bed together I was smiling that's why he was happy and nice me. "I'm happy for the both of you, you may finish does he know about the thing?" I asked Triton his eyes widen and looked at Nico I closed the door and walked away. Later during the day Nico tried to explain what happened for them to be in a relationship but I cut him off. "Are you happy?" He nodded to me and smiled at me it made me smile back at him. "Therefore you don't have anything to worry about he did tell you about the thing about the sea?" I asked him and he nodded at me slightly scared. "You did already and having symptoms?" I asked he looked in shame as I took him to the infirmary and yup he was pregnant with my Neice or nephew.

I just closed my cabin door when the shadows came near me I wasn't scared because I knew who it was I locked my door as he came from the shadows. "Hello Perseus." He said smiling and I kissed him on the lips he kissed me back he lead me to the bed where we stripped. I was on my back with my legs spread and him inbtween them and pudding inside of giveing so much pleasure I would moan his name agai and again until he filled me up of his seed. "Ah love next time I might take your mouth." He said as he flashed our clothes on and mine. Over the next couple of weeks I felt sick I new what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Pov

It was a big couple of months for me, I was Having morning sickness and not keeping anything down. "Percy I am really getting worried about you should I get your father here?" Chiron asked me and I shook my head at him and smiled at him. "It is okay Chiron I will be fine you don't have to worry." I told my teacher I went to my cabin For my bathroom being pregnant means you pee like a lot okay, as I came out of the bathroom I saw Hades which made me forget everything. "Hello my sea prince." He said as he kissed me on my lips his aftershave made me want to puke I ran into the bathroom and puked he came in with a confused liked on his face. "Percy are you alright?" He asked me I nodded my head at him and he gave me a disbelieving look and I decided to tell him "I may be pregnant." I said to him and he smiled and realised what I just said. "You haven't done a test?" He said I wanted to cry but.

he took my hand and took me to see Artemis we arrived at the hunter's camp where the girls had their bows out until they realised it was Hades and me. "Uncle Hades and Percy what are you doing here?" Artemis said confused but hated it that two males were in her camp. "We need you to do a certain test." Hades said to Hershey liked confused but liked at me with my hands on my stomach she gestured to her tent we followed her with a confused Thalia. "Okay why do I need to use my child birthing ability in Percy?" She asked us and I went to tell her when Hades decided he would speak for me. "Percy has the ability to bear life we had a night of passion couple of weeks ago and he thinks he may be pregnant." My lover told his niece and she looked at me curiously as I buried myself in a embrace with Hades. "Okay Percy lay on the ground." She told me I laid on the ground and smelt my surroundings it made nauseous she told me lift up my shirt which I did and she had her hand on my stomach her hand glowed. "Yes he is pregnant congratulations uncle your going to be a dad." She said smiling at us which made him kiss me on the lips and smile at me he was gorgeous. "Going to be a dad and grandad in the same year." I said not really thinking about what I just said the both looked at me strange Hades gave me another look to tell him or else. "Triton and Nico are in a relationship and are expecting wether Nico told my brother yet is another matter. I know this I kinda caught them half naked with each other." I said Artemis looked confused and Hades liked annoyed and picked me up to take me back to camp by show traveling when we got to my cabin I pulled him into a embrace. "Don't tell Nico you know if your going to see him let him tell you." I said to him as I kissed his lips.

Hades Pov

Percy telling me to let Nico to tell me about my grandchild even though I already know. Would Percy be worried what I would do to my child and grandchild. Okay I could listen to him but I also could got to him but I could do this. "I gotta go Percy I'll see you later love you." I said to him he gave me smiled at me with love in his eyes I shadow traveled to my cabin and saw the two making out. "Ahem." I said and they both looked at me I was smirking at them Triton was getting off of Nico and my son looked at me in fear of what I'll do to them both. "So Triton how long have you been seeing my son?" I asked him and he was wide eyed at me then looked at my son which made me chuckle. "We have been together for a couple of months lord Hades." He told me and Nico stood in front Triton like I'm sure Percy would do for me. "Do you have anything to tell me Nico?" I asked him and he and Triton looked at each other and nodded. "I'm pregnant dad." He said to me and stared at me in the eyes which caused me to smirk. "Okay." I simply said and left.

Nico Pov

Okay? And he left us alone no threats no nothing that's strange why would my father do that? "Is he always like that?" Asked Triton more confused than I was I shook my head. "He knows he is a grandfather what about yours?" I asked him and he shook his head at me which. "I'm telling him tonight when I take you to dinner we had to tell Percy also ." He started to say to me but I gave a look which made him stop and look back at me. "He was there when I found out." I said to him and he smiled at me and kissed me passionately. "I got to go and tell my parents about dinner, bring your dad and stepmother for dinner aswell." He said and flashed away owner to see my best friend and knocked on his door nobody answered I went to open it it was locked. "Percy it's Nico open up." I said and I heard hushed voices and shuffling and the door opened and dad stood there he let me come in. "What's going on?" I asked they both looked at me. "We love each other Nico." Percy said I was freaked out but I'm dating Percy's brother Triton I can handle this. "He is also pregnant." Dad said looking at me for what I would do because of this. "So I am a parent and a big brother have you told your dad or Hazel yet?" I said as I realised I haven't told my sister yet. Nico are you okay?" Percy asks me I nod my head at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Pov

Nico was okay with me and his dad that made me happy because of that. We went to dinner the immortals and the demigod kids of them just me and Nico I was sitting next to Hades as Nico and Triton was sitting next to each other hades hand was on my thigh massaging it while talking to everyone and his wife. "So why have we been called here?" Asked Persephone and Amphitrite agreed with her and dad looked at the two suspiciously. "Dad, mom and lady Persephone we have news Nico is Pregnant with my demigod child." Triton said as they were shocked and the the three gods looked at Hades and me and gas looked at them. "Percy was there when I found out after he found Triton and I half naked in bed. We told dad when he shadow traveled to the Hades Cabin and saw us making out and we told him." Nick told dad, Amphitrite and Persephone they all liked that. I excused myself and went to the bathroom my bladder was not my friend anymore I was relieving in a myself in a cubicle I did myself up and I felt someone's arms around me. "I couldn't wait to get you alone my sea prince and pinched my butt through my pants I knew I was his. "I'm yours Hades I love you I always will." I said he seemed to like that I said I was his and I loved him. "Yes your mine all mine and I love you to Percy." He said as he flashed out the cubicle I got out and went back to the table. "What do you think your brother will have a boy or a girl?" Dad asked me and I was thinking about it really hard. "Probably a boy." I said and they looked at dad as he doesn't have any female demigod since the pact and I was guessing Triton would probably have boys too. "I'm hoping for a girl." Nico said I knew why he would want one I knew what he would name her. "What would you name her?" Amphitrite asked him and he looked at his father who was wondering the same thing but I don't think he could say so I did. "He would name his daughter Bianca Maria Di'Angelo." I said Nico looked grateful at me while everyone looked at me as how I knew that. "I know this because he would do anything for his mother and sister since they are both taken from him his mother in the 1940's and his sister in the quest to save Artemis after I said I will protect her and I failed." I said Nico grabbed my hand and Hades hand returned to my thigh and squeezed it we had dinner.

After dinner I was thinking of baby names if it was a boy Theseus Paul Jackson and if it was a girl Aurora Belle Jackson I just have to wait to find out what I am having and hopefully no one will question me having a baby. I was take. Out of my thoughts by a pair of lips crashing against mine. "Hi babe." I said I liked into the onyx eyes of my lover who intensified the kiss and stopes and went down on his knees. "Hey there little one it's been awhile since I have had a child so bear with me okay? Your mother or father what ever you want to call him know that he wants the best for you my dark sea, I love you my little one know that. Both your parents love you we all ways will. You have two siblings Nico Di'Angelo and Hazel Levesque bout born in before WW2 I put your brother in the lotus Hotel to protect him and your sister died while trying to stop the rise of the bane of my roman aspect Pluto Aclyoneus." He said to our childi had a hand in my stomach and a hand on Hades head playing with his hair. Oh gods I love him he is compassionate and really caring not many people would know that because they haven't go to know him.

The months went by fast I found out I'm having a boy which is okay for me. "Hello in there Theseus Paul Jackson." I said to my bump where my son is I wonder if Hades Knows he has a son on the way? "I know about us having a son nice name Percy." He said in my mind I went shopping with mom as I told her everything so we got baby stuff to boys blue and black things I was excited. Over the months I got bigger and could do stuff less and less I was in Camp Half-Blood still people would lol at me strangely even Nico I was like 'what you never seen a pregnant person before?' Nico was close to his due date and when the day came there as a tent with Apollo and Artemis and Triton they had a baby girl Bianca Maria Di'Angelo he named it I saw my niece Hades took me and Theseus was kicking me like there was no tomorrow.

the day came for me it was the same waddling around the camp and not thinking much of it until I felt liquid coming from me I know I didn't wet myself I would've gone to the toilet so I sent a prayer to Hades, Artemis and Apollo. The came there was a big tent. "Okay Percy we are going to cut you open and get your baby." She told me there were more flashes and dad, Amphitrite, Triton, Persephone, Demeter, Hestia, Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, Hera and Zeus was standing there as my baby came. Apollo was talking to dad and uncle Zeus Hestia and Athena came over to me. "What did you name him Percy?" And eight year old Hestia Asked me and Athena and Artemis looked like she wanted to know as well. "My son's name is Theseus Paul Jackson who was born of the 12th of October 2015." I said they looked at my son and cooed the three maiden goddess' cooing over a baby boy. "I have an idea lets make him our champion." Hestia said and the other two agreed the blessed him and my son open his eyes they were a mixture of black, sea green, silver, gray and had a flame in the centre of his eyes my beautiful baby boy. "I can't believe you had a child Hades." Sues said to Hades and I was mad at him he had two and dad had me so what if Hades wants a child. "Did he willing consent to it?" My dad asked of course it was dad geez. "He did do it willing to do it he loves me and I love him Poseidon." Hades said and they all looked over at me. Apollo walked over to Hermes after he healed me, Aphrodite and Hephaestus and Ares were arguing before staring at me, Hera, Demter and Persephone glared at me for a bit. "How did you carry a child Perseus?" Demeter asked me and they all looked at me and dad. "The fertility of the sea means children of Poseidon make and female can give birth to children.


End file.
